Prom Night
by theyhadadate
Summary: It's Prom at Starfleet Academy. Wesley Crusher has just asked a girl. It's definitely a night to remember. Rated M for mature content, Wesley/OC.


**_My first attempt at writing aimless smut turns out more plotty and less smutty than I wanted. -.- Anyways, I hope you enjoy my sick twisted mind!_**

**_Disclaimer: If it were, do you think I'd be sitting here?  
><em>**

It was a bright, sunny day at Starfleet Academy. Cadets were scattered everywhere, finishing assignments or enjoying the sun.

One cadet was doing neither. Lea Delacour was making her way back to her room, her arms full of books. Her curly brown hair looked like she'd been through a tornado. Her black eyes were concentrated on the precariously perched books on the top of the swaying tower of information.

From another direction came Wesley Crusher. He was buried in a book on astrophysics again, and didn't notice Lea.

That is, until he crashed into her, sending the two third year cadets onto the ground. The tower of books collapsed and scattered themselves on the floor.

"Sorry!" Wesley looked up at Lea and almost blushed. He had been crushing on Lea since their first year at the Academy, and the last time he had talked to her, he had stuttered and fell off his chair. "Oh… H-hi Lea."

Lea smiled. "It's fine, Wesley!" She laughed slightly, and nervously Wesley laughed with her. "I should've checked out fewer books, I suppose!" Lea shrugged. "That's what I get for attending Medical and majoring in xenolinguistics, astrophysics, and computer programming, right?"

"Yeah…" Wesley grabbed some of the fallen books. "Let me help you carry your books. You have way too many."

Lea blushed slightly. "Thanks! Come on." She picked up the rest of the books and her bag. "My room's this way." She started to walk, Wesley next to her. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, good. Classes are… well… interesting. And you?"

"Busy. Triple majoring and at Medical! I must've been insane!" Lea laughed, blushing slightly. "Well, Dad tells me that."

Wesley laughed. "Maybe just a little? I don't know." He blushed darkly. "Hey Lea?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how there's that dance this Saturday… Prom, right?"

Lea giggled. "Yeah! I was part of the planning committee."

Wesley nodded nervously. "Well, I was wondering… If… Um… Maybe you'd like to go with me?" He looked away quickly, not noticing Lea's bright grin.

"I'd love to!" Lea smiled happily.

Wesley looked at her, flabbergasted. "Really? You would?" He gulped.

"Of course!" She smiled at him happily. "Are we going to coordinate on like, colors, or something?"

Wesley just stared at her. "Um…"

"Well, I have one kind of nice dress. I'll wear that." Lea frowned as they reached her room.

Wesley smiled at her. "I bet you look nice in it." He blushed when he noticed a dark flush in Lea's cheeks. "Ummm…."

-o-o-o-

Saturday night came quickly, and dozens of cadets were preparing themselves for the night's dance.

One cadet in particular was extremely anxious. Wesley stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, trying (and failing) to tie his tie. Exasperated, he gave up on it and shoved it in his pocket. He looked over at his fellow Nova Squadron member, Joshua.

"Do I look okay? I don't want to show up at Lea's and look like an idiot. She'd probably laugh and go without me." Wesley grimaced unhappily.

"Dude. You look fine!" Joshua grinned at him and tossed him the clear plastic box with the flower corsage Wesley had gotten in it. "Now, go woo the hottest girl in our year."

Wesley flushed. "Shut up," he mumbled as he made his way over to the girls' dorms.

-o-o-o-

Lea put the last bobby pin in place, pinning her hair into place. She thought the side bun was cute, and it looked adorable with the pale blue dress she was wearing. Lea started to apply a bit of makeup, dusting a light layer of powder on her face. Her hand stayed steady as she applied black eyeliner and a light blue eye shadow that she mixed with a bronze color, dabbing the shadow on lightly. She slid the red lipstick on quietly, then stood and took off her bathrobe, dropping it on her bed. Lea stepped into the blue dress and shimmied it on, zipping the back up and sliding her feet into a pair of white heels.

Lea looked at herself in the mirror, and pulled a white stole from her closet, draping it over her shoulders. She pulled on the wrist length white gloves and smiled. She felt pretty.

There was a knock at the door. Lea walked over, the white heels clicking prettily on the floor, and opened the door. Wesley looked up as she did, and his mouth dropped. "You… You look stunning."

Lea's shy smile revealed her nervousness. "Thank you. You look good too," she said, looking at the dressy outfit.

Wesley blushed, and held up the box. "Here."

"Thank you." Lea's blush intensified as Wesley put the white rose on her wrist.

Wesley offered his arm to her, and Lea slipped her arm through his, using her other hand to grab the little white purse that had been sitting on the table.

-o-o-o-

Being that it was 2370, nobody really expected the punch to be spiked. Especially since it was at Starfleet Academy, and there were chaperones.

But it was, and now Lea was stumbling, gloves tucked in her purse and stole draped over a chair. Same goes for Wesley, his jacket lying on top of Lea's things as the two danced on the floor. The two cadets, like most of their peers, were stumbling and laughing.

Lea giggled, then yawned loudly. "I'm tired!" She grinned. "I'm going back to my room."

"I can't let you go alone!" Wesley smiled at her, flushed red because of the spiked punch. "I'll walk you back."

-o-o-o-

She's not sure how the two end up on top of her bed, kissing, but she liked it. His hands roamed over her body, although his lips stay glued to hers, tongues dancing frenziedly in a battle for dominance. She reached one hand behind her, unzipping her dress and sliding it off, although it was hard with him on top of her, still kissing her passionately.

He helped move the dress out of the way, and moved his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. She writhed under him, starting to unbutton his shirt. He grinned at her, taking it off himself. He started to kiss her again, her swollen lips causing blood to rush to his face. Had he caused that?

"Sorry…" he mumbled against her neck. She shook her head, looking at him.

"Don't even worry about it." And with that, the two started to kiss again. He inched his hand up her leg, dancing his fingers on her thigh. She shuddered, and he took that as an invitation. He moved aside the flimsy fabric covering her most intimate spot, and ran his finger between her wet folds, causing her to growl and buck upwards. He bit his lip, noticing her eyes were shut, and pushed a finger inside of her. Her head thrashed against her pillows wildly, eyes half lidded as he started to move his finger inside her. Her voice rang out as he pushed another finger inside of her while his thumb massaged her clit.

He kissed her lips again, and she smiled at the feeling. He pulled his fingers out of her, causing the girl to snap her eyes open and pout. Her pout was replaced by a shocked expression when she felt his breath warm her thigh. A cry of pure pleasure escaped her mouth as his tongue entered her and he sucked on her clit.

She was extremely wet. He noticed that. He could feel her bucking and writhing, and that just made him suck harder. He felt her shudder as her first orgasm rocked her body, screams escaping her lips for a split second before he covered her mouth with his. He waited till her breathing returned to normal. She panted, staring up at the boy she had had a crush on since their first year here.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her nervously. In response, she tugged at his pants, wanting him to feel how she did. He understood, unbuttoning the slacks and taking them off, tossing them aside. Her hand slipped in his boxers, eyes widening when she felt how hard he was. Her eyes flicked up to his, and he smiled weakly before her hand started to massage him. His face screwed up in pleasure, and he pushed her hand away.

She looked at him, confused. Her mouth dropped as he slid off his boxers. He was hard, that was a definite. He started to kiss her again, heat pooling in her core as she felt his hardness against her thigh. She whimpered. "Take me." She didn't need to say anything else before he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"No no no, open your eyes." He looked at her straight in the eyes. Once he was certain that she was looking at him, he pushed into her. A pained gasp escaped her lips, and he looked up at her worriedly. Was he doing this right? It was his first time too. Noticing the fear in his eyes, she smiled at him and nodded, inviting him to go on.

Her walls clenched around him as he started to slowly move in and out, eliciting a soft moan from her every time he did. "Faster," she rasped. He nodded, and started to move faster, more erratically. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, and they both knew how close they were to tumbling over the edge.

For her, it only took a few more sharp, painful thrusts before she tumbled over the cliff, screaming his name as the pleasure shot through her veins.

For him, it took the scream of his name coming from the girl under him for him to come undone. They breathed in time, breaths ragged and hoarse.

Once the throbbing had subsided, he pulled out of her, sitting up. She looked up at him, her hands releasing the sheets she had been hanging onto tightly.

She glanced up at him, smiling. "_Imzadi_," she murmured. He whispered it back to her, and they kissed again. He started to notice the dark bruises on her body and several hickeys he had left on her neck.

It was a good night.

-o-o-o-

It's been ten years. He's thirty two now. He's working in Engineering on the Titan under Will Riker.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up from a schematic to see a brown curly haired woman walking in. He knew that confident stride, that happy grin.

His legs carry him over to where she sat alone by the window. He can't believe it's her, that she's here. He noticed the red undershirt and four pips. A captain. His _imzadi, _a captain. He was so proud of her.

Wesley stared at the woman sitting in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Lea."

**_:D Any good?_**

**_I have to go take a cold shower now, partly because of this, and partly because I leave for the Glee concert in 40 minutes!_**

**_Review please! They're extremely appreciated!_**

**_-Rachel_**

**_A/N: Concert = AWESOMENESS. BTW, if you wanna see Lea's outfit, go on the Glee wikia and look up the episode New York. There's a part where Rachel is wearing this BEAUTIFUL blue dress and that's what I styled Lea's Prom outfit after. I'm seriously gonna find her rainbow sweater and the blue dress outfit and wear the sweater to school and the dress to Prom...__  
><em>**


End file.
